my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shinigami
Backstory Death Hero: Shinigami, real name Kokkaku Taikotsu, was a normal kid living in Japan, until the age of 16, when he was put in jail from fighting, and using his Quirk illegally. He was jailed multiple time, but only for a couple days, up to a week. Then he was confronted by the Pro Hero: Ryuko Tatsuma, who helped him work out his issues, and get his life back on track. He worked hard on school, and got into U.A, his dream school. Personality Kokkaku is a lazy, simple, and quiet person that usually doesn't speak unless asked too. He uses his Quirk frequently, and loves to use it all the time. He likes to make jokes to his friends. During battle, he is serious and quiet, unless the enemy is weak, then he will banter with them. He will not speak during a serious battle, unless he is talked to. Appearance Kokkaku wears a black skeleton jacket, black pants, and white sneakers. He had white hair and red eyes and a scared mouth from birth. He likes to keep his hair long, and uses a skull clip to keep it out of his eyes. Kokkaku's hero costume is a simple black cloak, with a demon sigil for a clasp on the front. Underneath, he wears a black, long sleeve shirt, gloves, as well as black pants and boots. Powers Quirk: Bones - '''Kokkaku can control and summon bones. He can change the size, sharpness, length, and density of the bones, and uses them to completely surround his opponents and pulverize them. '''Enhanced Agility - '''Kokkaku can jump around at high speeds. '''Enhanced Reflexes - '''Kokkaku can stop attacks and retaliate at high speeds. Fighting Style Kokkaku uses his bones to quickly destroy his enemies by sending multiple bones at once, surrounding them in clever ways, building traps under their noses. '''Underworld Escape (アンダーワールドエスケー''Andāwārudoesukēpu''): '''Kokkaku summons a group of multiple bones in one area, pulverizing the ground. '''Skeleton King Sigil (スケルトンキングシグル Sukerutonkingushiguru): '''Kokkaku summons a group of around 10 bones in a circle, and fires them at a rapid pace. '''Skeletal Trap: Ribcage Prison (骨格トラップ：リブケージ刑務所 Kokkaku torappu: Ribukēji keimusho): '''Kokkaku keeps his target busy with bones, and pushes them back into a prison cell made of bones '''Skeleton King Armor (スケルトンキングアーマー Sukerutonkinguāmā): '''Kokkaku summons a huge complete skeleton, with him inside as humongous suit of armor, with new abilities. '''Skeleton King Armor: Underworld Pulverize (スケルトンキングアーマー：Underworld Pulverize Sukerutonkinguāmā: Andāwārudo Pulverize): '''Kokkaku slams the skeleton's fist onto the ground, and sends out a explosion of bones around them. '''Death God Release: Hell on Earth (死の神リリース：地獄の地獄 Shi no kami rirīsu: Jigoku no jigoku): Kokkaku''' '''sends out his full power, sending out huge waves of bones, completely destroying anything around him. Weakness The main drawback of his Quirk is that it slowly drains the nutrients from his bones, so if he uses his Quirk too much his bones will become brittle, and snap easily. Another smaller drawback is that he destroys a lot of the ground around him, as the bones need to come from the Earth. Trivia Kokkaku loves to fight, cook, and play video games. Kokkaku dislikes egotistical people, being quiet, and being bossed around. Kokkaku's favorite food is rice with cheese. Kokkaku favorite type of jokes are very dark ones. Kokkaku likes to use his Quirk because it makes him feel powerful.